


It's all in the eyes

by vindice



Series: colour me blue [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: It all depends on what time of the year they're on.





	It's all in the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [✿](https://haikyuumon.tumblr.com/post/171407921449/imperiallefty-every-time-i-kiss-her-i-can-see) [✿](https://youtu.be/oM60hSMqIkI)
> 
> A take on their relationship throughout the seasons and the ghosts of a past, past life. Ryou's POV.

Every time Ryou sees him, he can see stories from a different time within his orbs. It all depends on what time of the year they're on; if the tale is melancholy or joy.

 

It's always nostalgic in the summer, when their kisses are fierce and burn deep under his skin. When their hair tangles easily and the salt in their sweat mingles, making the edge of their bites sting. Summer always comes aggressive and fervent, and yet all Ryou can see is Bakura’s dimmed eyes.

He never pushes forward, makes love to him against the wall all night. He knows he's going to speak his mind when he's ready.

Bakura has always been like that. A blank mask that crumbles when their eyes met, when their fingertips touch, when their bodies have conversations of their own.

 

It's always thoughtful in autumn, when Ryou hovers above him. When his gaze travels down his spine and goosebumps make Bakura sigh in silent pleasure. When Ryou looks at him made a mess on their bed, and his heart swoons in sweet ache at the way Bakura entwines their hands.

Ryou takes his time preparing him, if only to see Bakura’s eyes ignite with recognition each time. It never goes beyond a quick spark, but it's something no one besides him would ever get.

They've been stuck together all their current life, Ryou knows him better than anyone else. He knows it from the way Bakura’s eyes flicker over him and slow down at the raw marks on his chest, from the way he caresses at his flushed skin, from the way his eyelashes flutter high on his cheeks.

 

It's always tender in the winter, when the AC is conveniently broken and Ryou's Dad’s credit card suddenly drains. When he finds a cabin somewhere far away from civilization and both of them lay together by the fireplace. When he leaves butterfly kisses on his tanned chest.

By that time Bakura is setting back into his own skin, and Ryou's heart takes a leap every time their eyes met. It must be unhealthy how much power Bakura has over him, the way a simple look from the man sleeping in his arms has him weak at the knees. How a simple graze of skin against skin has Ryou shivering.

He thinks is unhealthier how he wants to monopolize his time, and the way Bakura allows him.

It's in winter when the shadows on his face are from the fire at his back and no longer from the past. When they both think the best place in Earth is deep inside the forest, next to each other and under these blankets, legs tangled together and no clothes in between.

Ryou feels it in the way he twitches when his hands are gentle, trailing the outline of his thighs. When his nose explores the valley of his ribs and his hand reaches slowly for the lust between their legs and a tiny sigh escapes from his partner’s lips.

 

It's always lively in spring, when the birds' songs reach his ears and Bakura stretches like a cat, and they stay in bed past noon rediscovering the paths written on their skin.

When his eyes are focused on their latest replica, and not haunted by his prior life. When his smirks are present and he eats three servings in one sit. When they laugh together and the floor of their bathroom is wet because they can't keep their hands to themselves and overflow the bathtub.

It's when his heart skips a beat because Bakura's eyes are half lidded in amazement every time he watches him.

 

But it's always the same all year long; when Ryou witnesses his development and stays by his side without thinking twice. When Bakura tries his best each day, and has something interesting to tell even if he's not having a good time.

It's always the same all year long; when Bakura cuts his hair and they hold hands and walk through town, and Ryou never lets go even if he has something else to do. When Bakura never fails to amaze him, to fascinate him.

It's always the same all year long; when Ryou opens his arms and turns himself into a home, because that's what Bakura deserves. He turns himself in all that once was taken away from him, and he gives and gives and gives whenever he feels the need to, and in return the short haired man also takes.

It's always the same all year long — when Ryou knows he loves and is in love, and he's glad they stumbled upon each other.


End file.
